


Walk Me Home

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Co-workers, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Newt and Thomas work at the same coffee shop- it's Thomas' first day and first job, and he's struck with love at first sight when he's assigned to learn from his co-worker, Newt. But when the day ends is when things really start changing. </p><p>//NOTE: AU's aren't exactly my thing, but my little cousin who reads my work asked for one. If people want more, then sure, but I prefer sticking to the actual story-line myself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally procrastinating with math homework, but I really want to finish it so I can start the sequel to my last multi-chapter work, but ohhh math XD   
> Hope you enjoy!   
> ***I DO NOT own Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Thomas parked the car outside the busy little coffee shop. He was seventeen years old, he shouldn't be nervous about his first day. But he was. 

He took a deep breath, looked over the required attire he had on- brown T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. The whole atmosphere of the place was casual, most likely on purpose, but Thomas still felt he wasn't formal enough. Quickly, he glanced at the clock. He was five minutes early, but oh well. He couldn't wait anymore or he'd back out. 

Thomas got out, stuffing his car keys in his pocket. He pushed through the light, glass doors- a small jingle announcing his entrance. A girl at the counter smiled, looked him up and down and narrowed her eyes with a grin, "I'm going to risk looking like an idiot, but could you be Thomas?" 

Thomas smiled, trying not to seem nervous, "That's me." 

She smiled, "Perfect! I'm Lily- manager. Are you okay with starting a bit early?" 

Thomas nodded, eager to begin, "Yes ma'am." 

Lily threw her head back laughing, "Oh please, don't call me that. I'm gonna have you following Newt around today, sound cool?" 

Thomas nodded, "Great," he said with a smile. 

Lily called to 'Newt' as Thomas found his way behind the counter. This Lily girl was sweet, and kinda cute. When Newt walked out, though, her looks were blown away. 

The boy that came out had blond hair and big brown eyes. His jaw was angular, and though his build was somewhat thin, it was perfect. Thomas felt it in his heart, just knew, that he needed to be closer with this boy. If love at first sight was real, this was it. Thomas straightened and was suddenly much more worried about how he looked. 

Newt smiled and offered his hand, "Name's Newt." 

Thomas smiled and nodded, taking Newt's hand, "Uh, hi. I'm Thomas." 

"Can I call ya, Tommy?" Newt asked as headed over to the counter where a customer was. 

Thomas blushed; he sounded so cute when he said Tommy. "Go for it," Thomas replied, trying not to sound too excited about that. 

Newt demonstrated subtly- while interacting with the customer- what to ask, how to write it down, and to make sure you get the name. That was easy enough. Apparently, that was Thomas' only job beside calling the customer and handing them their drink- with a smile, Newt urged- when it was finished being brewed. newt was one of the people who made the drinks, so they worked together. Partners. 

Thomas got the hang of it pretty quick. His absolute favorite part, though, was when he got to wait for Newt to prepare the drink. He smiled as he watched Newt's concentrated eyes watch his own movements- sharp and deep. His eyes were beautiful, just like the rest of him. 

Even better than that, was when Newt smiled at Thomas while handing the drink over. Thomas had to look away each time. 

***

The day came to an end too fast. As Thomas was walking out, he noticed Newt just down the road, walking all alone. Thomas looked at his car, at Newt, then made his decision. 

"Hey Newt!" Thomas said, trying to catch his breath from sprinting down there. 

Newt smiled over at him, his breath puffing past his lips and twirling up into the cold air. "Well hey, Thomas. What's up?" 

Thomas copied Newt's great idea and buried his cold hands in his coat pocket, "Saw you walking all by yourself. You live somewhere around here?" Thomas asked, wondering why he had never seen at him school- they had to be the same age. 

Newt nodded, "Yep, just another two blocks down. What about you? ... Wasn't that your car in the parkin' lot?" 

Thomas blushed, "Uh. Yeah. I just... I..." 

Newt threw his head back laughing, "I like ya, Tommy." 

 

They made small talk that Thomas savored as they walked. When Newt stopped at his home, he turned to face Thomas, "Thanks for walkin' me home, Tommy." 

Thomas smiled and nodded, "Thanks for letting me." 

Just as Newt turned to walk inside, he stopped. He spun on his heels and rushed over back to Thomas. Newt had to stand on his toes, but he pressed a sloppy kiss on Thomas' cheek. They stared at each other, blushing. "I really like ya, Tommy," Newt said with an embarrassed laugh before heading back into his house. 

Thomas stood there, flustered. A little smile found his face as he turned and walked back, not minding having to walk back to his car in the cold.


End file.
